yandere_simulatorfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:CracKers :B
CracKers :B= Bienvenido/a mi perfil. Estas en el perfil de CracKers :B pero me puedes llamar Crack. Soy de Sinaloa, México, nací el 22 de Noviembre, soy un usuario al que le gusta editar seguidamente en la wiki, he creado varias plantillas y algunos artículos. Mis series favoritas tienden a estar cambiando recurrentemente, por el momento mis favoritas son y serán The Walking Dead, Under the Dome, Scream Queens, Daredevil, The 4400. No tengo una canción favorita y escucho más pop ingles que cualquier otro tipo de música. No veo anime, y los únicos animes que he visto: High School of the Death, Another, School Days (4 capítulos y el final xd) y Death Note. Me gusta escribir muchas historias, por el momento estoy escribiendo un libro en Wattpad llamado "Demasiada Información" x3 En la wiki estoy escribiendo un fanfic titulado "Who is the killer?" si quieres leerlo, entra a los blogs que he creado, haya arriba. Y..ya no sé que escribir aquí. 150px|link=http://www.its-yandere-chan.tumblr.com |} |-| Tsukare Hare= Tsukare Hare es un personaje que no existe de Yandere Simulator. Ella pertenece al club de Ocultismo y Cho Shizen es su crush. Apariencia Tsukare lleva puesto el uniforme de la academia por defecto. Su cabello es similar al de Saki Miyu pero el de ella es color rojo rosado. Y con unas pinzas negras en cada coleta. Sus ojos son de color rojos y están rodeados por ojeras al igual que los demás miembros del club de ocultismo. Sus calcetas son rojas y cortas a diferencias de las demás estudiantes. Su falda tiene coseduras. Personalidad Es un poco tímida y camina con una postura similar a la de Oka Ruto. Sin embargo, cuando te ve asesinando a alguien o cargando un cuerpo, esta te felicitara por haber asesinado a dicho estudiante. Sí te ve asesinando o cargando a Cho Shizen está correrá a llamar a una profesora, convirtiéndola en una Mascota de la Maestra si te ve asesinando a su crush. Rutina Llegara a las 7:00 A.M. junto a los demás estudiantes, pero a diferencia de estos esta caminara directamente al club de ocultismo (a excepción del viernes) y realizara un ritual diferente cada día, si Yandere-chan interrumpe a Tsukare durante su ritual, esta le dirá algo y perderá reputación. Terminara y caminara hacía su salón de clases a las 8:00 A.M. hasta la 1:00 P.M. que salen a almorzar. Los viernes Tsukare espiara a Cho cuando este valla al baño del último piso. Curiosidades *Su nombre significa "Cansada con Ojeras", Tsukare (Cansada) y Hare (Ojeras). *Es posible agregarla al juego por el momento a través del JSON, pero sus calcetas serán largas y no tendrá las pinzas negras en su cabello. *Uno de los rituales que hace, exactamente el jueves por la mañana es relacionado con obtener el amor de Cho, ya que este no le hace caso. *Sí Yandere-chan no une a Cho con ella a través del método "Cupido" antes del último día del juego, esta se suicidara, lo mismo hará si Ayano mata a Cho. *Ella tendrá un oscuro secreto aunque no sea una rival, se cree que espía a Cho en el baño regularmente, el jugador podrá decidir si lo chismea por internet o no. *Cuando se coloca el bañador, es posible ver una cicatriz en su pierna, pero si le pones el traje de Gym o el Uniforme, este no es visible. **Ella soló se pondrá el bañador sí Yandere-chan la moja el martes a las 7:15. No se podrá electrocutar ya que no le importaria que las luces del baño estuvieran apagadas. Galería Picture_333_333.png|Tsukare en su casillero Tsukare_1.png|Tsukare caminando hacia el club de ocultismo Tsukare_2.png|Tsukare entrando al colegio |-| Premios= |-| Cosas= {| class="wikitable" width="100%" ! rowspan="2" | Personaje !! rowspan="2" | Actor de Voz !! colspan="10" | Papel |- ! width="10%" | Semana #1 ! width="10%" | Semana #2 ! width="10%" | Semana #3 ! width="10%" | Semana #4 ! width="10%" | Semana #5 ! width="10%" | Semana #6 ! width="10%" | Semana #7 ! width="10%" | Semana #8 ! width="10%" | Semana #9 ! width="10%" | Semana #10 |- |'Ayano Aishi' || Michaela Laws || colspan="10" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' |- |'Senpai' || Austin Hively || colspan="10" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' |- |'Info-chan' || Cayla Martin || colspan="10" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' |- |'Osana Najimi' || Brittany Lauda || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="9" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Amai Mafin' || ? || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="8" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Presidenta del Club de Drama' || ? || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="7" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Capitana del Equipo de Natación' || ? || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="6" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Oka Ruto' || Mom0ki || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="5" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Enfermera Suplente' || ? || || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || || || || || |- |'Profesora Suplente' || Rachael Messer || || || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || || || || || || |- |'Rival Delincuente' || ? || || || || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="2" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Imouto' || ? || || || || || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || colspan="1" style="background-color:#98c4e6; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Determinante' || |- |'Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil' || Amanda Lee || || || || || || || || || || colspan="1" style="background-color:#e6dc98; text-align:center; font-size:80%;" |'Protagonista' || |-